numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/Why I hate 15
Okay, so on this blog post, Jay bashed me for hating 15 (the official version). Well, I guess HE DIDN’T KNOW THAT SHE’S BAD FOR A REASON! 'Oh, and I’ll call her “Jessie” for the entirety of this blog.' ''Overcomplication'' Yes, she overcomplicates everything. Well, the Step Squad, to be precise. In fact, I might just call them Stupid Squad (JK). Here’s a list of what they did and what the Stupe Squad (my Numb3r Fighter version) would do (more details on this blog post). SCENE ONE: Nweve/Hobart Step Squad *1, 2, 3, 4: Yes, you go replace everything. Like if Nweve wouldn’t notice that! Also, Nweve’s lazy again. *5: One, that’s environmentally-unfriendly (but who cares about that), and two, you don’t need one THAT LONG. Stupe Squad *1: Get a larger container for a whole new dish. That might not sound practical, but it will. *2: Putting everything from the glass into the bowl. You see where this is going here? *3, 4: Magnifying things. I’m saying that because they’re adding more milk and termite treats. *5: Giving Hobart a spoon and now he can eat it as cereal. It may be weird, but termite treats aren’t that big anyway. Octo Step Squad *1, 2: Being no help at all. Seriously, those two steps have gone to waste. *3: The ONLY practical step here. *4: Basically mummifying Octo. That’s just weird and also stupid. *5: No comment. Stupe Squad *1: Doing something that is practical. *2: Yes, ambulance-drones exist. *3, 4: The Stupe Squad avoids putting steps to waste and instead uses them for good. *5: Octo has eight legs/arms, right? This is ALSO practical. Cat/Blitzy Yes, that’s a guest star. Blitzy only called for the Stupe Squad because he knew that Jessie isn’t reliable. Step Squad *1: Doing good so far. *2: What? *3, 4: WHAT!? *5: Wouldn’t the alien kill the cat because... well, it’s an alien? Step Squad is the worst firefighter ever. Stupe Squad Even better in this scene, Blitzy mocks the Step Squad for their steps 3~5. Also, he dropped his collar for plothole filling. *1, 2: Because Yellow Cream (whose real name is Evergreen, BTW) and Self-Esteem couldn’t find a trampoline. Also, remember this: STUPE SQUAD DOESN’T WASTE STEPS. *3: To cushion his fall even more. Look, they don’t want to fail this mission, okay? *4: Because Blitzy’s parachute is stuck to it. *5: The final touch. Conclusion (for this part, at least) Step Squad overcomplicates LITERALLY EVERYTHING they do. I mean, you could just do everything in, like, two steps, but NO. They have to do everything in five steps, so they put some steps to waste or do something IMPRACTICAL. ''Her Design'' Well, first, she NEVER TAKES HER SHOES OFF. This makes me wonder if she has a scret inside those. Here’s one: SHE HAS THICK BLACK HAIRS BETWEEN HER TOES. That might be a possibility! Second, yes, she wears those funky step masks, but do ALL OF THE TRIANGS NEED SOME? No! They might as well become the TEAM TRIANGS! Now I just hope that the Squarebears don’t get ruined either! ''Conclusion'' Jessie is dumb. End of blog post. Category:Blog posts